1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a casing and a cover structure thereof, and more particularly to a casing of a display device and a cover structure thereof.
2. Related Art
Consumer electronic products, such as TV sets, computers, cell phones, personal digital assistants (PDA), global positioning systems (GPS) and point-of-sale terminals, always have displays which normally serve as viewing interfaces or operation interfaces for users. Generally speaking, a flat panel display device, such as an LCD display or a plasma display, is mainly composed of a casing and a display module. The casing comprises a plastic outer cover and a metal back cover. The plastic outer cover has an opening exposing the display module, so that the user could view or touch the display module.
Currently, the plastic outer cover normally has a plurality of hooks for assembling the casing. The metal back cover has a plurality of buckling pieces where the buckling pieces each have at least one opening. The hooks of the plastic outer cover are respectively corresponding to the openings of the buckling pieces. In the assembly of the casing, the hooks of the plastic outer cover each approach the corresponding openings of the buckling pieces until completely inserting into the openings and then the hooks engage with the buckling pieces of the metal back cover. As a result, the plastic outer cover is combined with the metal back cover to form the casing of the display device.
However, as the hooks of the plastic outer cover are integrated on the plastic outer cover by plastic injection molding, and the buckling pieces of the metal back cover are integrated on the metal back cover by punching a piece of metal sheet. During the combination of the plastic outer cover with the metal back cover, the assembler must apply force on the plastic outer cover to engage the plastic outer cover with the metal back cover. Therefore, in the course of the combination, the hooks of the plastic outer cover must be pushed to the buckling pieces of the metal back cover and move the buckling pieces a certain distance so as to successfully engage and insert the hooks into the openings of the budding piece. However, the material of the hooks is different from the buckling pieces. When the force is pushed downward on the plastic outer cover to engage the hooks into the openings of the buckling pieces by the assembler, a reaction force will be generated from the buckling pieces. The hooks must bear both the downward force and the reaction force, and such interaction of the downward force and reaction force may cause the fracture of the hooks due to over stress. Accordingly, such fractures of the hooks may further cause that a loose combination exists between the plastic outer cover and the metal back cover, or that the plastic outer cover cannot be engaged to the metal back cover.